


Inflatable Dino!Child

by Chasyn, Tigae



Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [6]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dino-baby!Gray, Gray this might be your best idea yet, Inflatable costumes, M/M, Rexy the T-Rex, or your worst, up for debate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: Zach has a surprise for Owen, but Gray decides to give it a test run first.In which Rexy is confused, Gray is a literal Star Child and Zach is actually face-palming in the background.
Relationships: Gray Mitchell & Tyrannosaurus Rex, Gray Mitchell & Zach Mitchell, Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Inflatable Dino!Child

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

Gray couldn't help himself. He saw Zach trying to be sneaky and hiding the box, but he knew it wasn't a present or it would be wrapped by now. He had waited until Zach was going to be gone a while before sneaking into his room to find the box. Looking around, he found it half-stuffed behind the open closet door, box shut but not sealed.

Pulling it out, Gray opened it to find another box with a picture of a Tyrannosaurus Rex on it. Pulling that one out, he found it to be an inflatable T-rex costume. "!!!"

Pulling the costume out, he dragged it to the living room where the batteries were and loaded it up. Slipping it on and puffing it up, he walked out the door and into the park. 

He pushed passed giggling kids and amused parents, heading straight to Rexy's paddock and the viewing room. Gray held in a giggle, pulling his phone out and bringing up tyrannosaurus sounds he'd recorded over his time here. Searching for the loudest one, he hit play and waited. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The thump of Rexy's gait was felt as she roared into the clearing, heading straight for the viewing room. One giant eye looked in, hot breath washing over the window as she tried to catch the scent of the tyrannosaur she heard. Finding the tyrannosaurus shaped Gray, Rexy tossed her head back in consternation, not quite understanding what she was seeing. 

When did the hatchling get loose? When did they even get more hatchlings? 

The little hatchlings head leaned back as it gave a tiny roar, arms wobbling strangely. She didn't quite understand what this hatchling was saying, or doing, but she was determined to teach it the ways of being a proper dinosaur. 

Pulling in a string whiff of the hatchling, Rexy took a step back in shock. It smelled like her older human hatchling! But how could this be? What a strange little one. She shook her head, turning back around to go back to her nest to try to puzzle out this new detail.

She looked back, letting out a roar of 'welcome' and 'come visit again' before walking back into the trees.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Gray was ecstatic! Rexy came, and it looked like she didn't mind the costume. Turning off the fan and removing the costume, Gray stepped back into the apartment, folding it back up and stuffing it in the box and back into Zach's room.

A sly grin crossed his face. He'd definitely have to do that again!

**Author's Note:**

> Zach noticed that the box had been opened, so he went through the cameras and watched as Gray charmed the entire park. Including Rexy. He drops his head onto his desk, just knowing that this is going to be trouble in the future.
> 
> Why him?
> 
> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
